User talk:Kossage
Hi, welcome to The Gamer's Alliance Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Gamer's Alliance Wiki:About page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Richard1990 (talk) 15:45, 18 March 2009 Forum maintenance Hey, this is Woden75. For some reason, I can't access the forum page. I keep getting some kind of error screen.Woden75 (talk) 01:05, December 1, 2013 (UTC) : There's some trouble with tGA forum database at the moment, but it's being looked at. Fixing it may take some time, though, so please be patient in the meantime. I'll try to frequent IM programs like AIM and Live Messenger (Kossage in both) as well as our IRC channel (found either by going to www.thegamersalliance.net/chat.html or using a program like mIRC and typing in server address as irc.calindora.com and port as 6667 to the fields and then typing /join #tga to access the #tga channel) in case people want to keep up with the progress or if they have additional questions and comments. -- Kossage (talk) 02:50, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Koss, this is Sacrificier, for some reason the forum page won't come up, so I'll be MIA until I can figure out why and fix it. It's giving me some kind of error relating to of coding removed to save space -- 23:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC) : There's an issue with the forum database at the moment because the vBulletin license version we're using is no longer compatible with the newly upgraded server's system (due to certain recent vBulletin hijinks and updates from their side), so it's not a problem on your end. I've been in contact with people hosting our site about this issue, and we're working on a solution at the moment, one of which could potentially lead to some drastic changes which, if we go through with them, will take some time to implement (mainly to back up existing data from the threads in case things get wonky). We're working on getting things operational ASAP so we can continue the story but it's unclear at the moment how quickly we've fixed it. Until then, please be patient and keep an eye on this talk page for further updates, or say hello in #tga chat (instructions how to get there explained in my other post on this page below "Forum maintenance" header), or contact me via Live Messenger or AIM (or e-mail...my nickname is the same one I've used on the forums) if you need further info. Sorry for the inconvenience. -- Kossage (talk) 23:23, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Woden75 again. It's been about two months. Any news on the forum? : It's still a work in progress. I've been in contact with Nic as well as the host and the site owners, and we're looking at different options on how to get things back online considering the issue has turned out to be not as clear-cut as it originally appeared as due to certain vBulletin hijinks. There's no estimated time on when things will be back online due to our other commitments which do eat away our time, but we'll try to get things running as soon as all the technical issues have been dealt with, which may, however, take some time. I wish I could give a better answer than that but that's the best reply I can give you right now. I'm available on instant messaging programs such as AIM, Skype and Live Messenger, and I'll try to stop by in #tga IRC room as well should the need arise to discuss things at length. Sorry for the inconvenience, but try to hang in there for the time being. -- Kossage (talk) 05:11, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Koss. This is Enduring_Knight. What's going on with the site? There seems to be an Anomaly. Enduring Knight (talk) 19:56, September 13, 2016 (UTC) : I didn't notice anything was amiss until everything was well again as I didn't even get to check on the wiki and the site until today. Thank you all for helping her with the donations. :) -- Kossage (talk) 22:59, September 15, 2016 (UTC)